Red Skull
Red Skull is the alias of the clone of the super solider Johann Shmidt. Powers His psionic mind transference grants the Red Skull immortality. The Red Skull's mind has survived his physical bodies' death several times by being transferred through differing means to new bodies. Presently his mind resides in a cloned body of himself. He recently fused part of Professor X's brain with his own to gain Xavier's psychic abilities. Telepathy: Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles while on Earth. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Psi Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' Ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different. *''Mind Blast:'' Ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Mind Control:'' Ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' Ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Mental Detection:'' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' Able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Information Absorption: ''Ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Clones Category:Marvel Characters Category:Immortality Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Casting Category:Cloaking Category:Mind Link Category:Camouflage Category:Mind Control Category:Possession Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Ability Detection Category:Mind Transferal